Captain Red Pineapple
by botskey
Summary: He's the new captain of squad three. She's from the explosive Shiba clan. Is there a chance for them despite encountering new villains? Set after the winter war. Renji x Oc.
1. New to the squad

__****It's fun to play in the world that Tite Kubo has created and he get the credit. I do not own any characters but the OCs. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on.****

* * *

><p><em>New to the squad<em>

As I walked to my new squad, I heard someone running up behind me.

"Captain Abarai!"

I stopped and turned around to see Izuru.

"Ah, Lieutenant Kira."

I smiled at my friend. I am grateful that I get to work with him again. I was recently promoted to the position years after the winter war and very surprised that I was recommended for it.

"Shall we go and meet our new members?"

"I heard that we got some twins?"

"Twin girls from the Shiba clan."

"Oh, great. Hopefully they're not too much like Kūkaku." I sighed.

We heard some giggling, as we got closer to the barracks. We saw two girls wearing knee length hakama. They turned around when they heard us approach.

"Captain Abarai, Lieutenant Kira" they said together as the bowed.

"You must be our new members. What's your names, please?" asked Izuru.

"I am Alina Shiba." said the girl with short black hair and green eyes.

"I am Kine Shiba." said the other. She had medium, very pail hair. Almost white, with tints of red and blonde in it and teal eyes.

"Izuru, would you like to test them to see if they are worthy of a seated position, since we have some openings?" I teased as I motioned for the girls to follow us.

"Sure, lets head to the training grounds." he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

I noticed that a couple other members of the squad started to follow us, curious of the new girls. As soon as we got to the training grounds, practically the entire squad was there to watch. I had a feeling everyone wanted to see what they could do.

"All right everyone! Those of you here to watch, please be up on the tops of the builds along the perimeter, otherwise stay out of the way. Alina, you go first, use anything you have, if you can do shikai, please do. Kine, you'll be after Alina."

The match started and I saw that some of the other captains showing up to watch too. Everyone loves to watch a good fight, especially when it comes to a seated position. Those tend to be a bit more dramatic.

"Hey Renji!" said Ichigo as he walked up to me. Ichigo had become the captain of squad nine.

"I see you got new members," as he watched Alina and Izuru, "don't have too much fun with my cousins."

I looked at him confused. "Cousins?"

"Yep, I'm related to the Shiba clan. My dad use to be a Shiba before he came to the World of the Living." He explained.

"Eclipse, Nesha Tsukino!" Cried Alina.

Her zanpakutō almost looked like a smaller version of Ichigo's Zangetsu, but straight and it had black, blue, and white stripes on the blade with a blue hilt. The sky got dark.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A huge blue energy shot towards Izuru.

It was almost like watching Ichigo's attack, but in a different color. Izuru almost didn't make it out of the way. Instead of the power heading to crash into a wall, it turned. I noticed that Alina was controlling which way the attack was going.

"Can you do that?" I asked Ichigo

"Nope, but it seems that Getsuga Tensho attack runs in the family." He smiled. "You know, its almost like watching Byakuya with the way she controls the Tensho."

We heard an explosion and looked to see Alina and Izuru throwing kidō spells at each other. I knew Izuru would be hard to beat. He's quite talented at kidō.

"Saya Tsukino!" She shouted as she slid her hand down her blade and Kidō arrows flew at Izuru. Their swords clashed again,

"Getsuga Tensho" she whispered, as their swords met.

Izuru went flying into the wall. Some of the squad members cheered. After a little bit it got quite and it looked like they were getting tired.

"All right you two! That's enough. Kine! You're next and I'll be your opponent. Izuru, go and sit by Ichigo. Alina, take a break." I shouted as I headed to the ground.

I heard the girls giggling and I smiled. Izuru headed over by Ichigo and started chatting about the girls. I saw him shaking his head.

"Ready Kine? Try to keep me on my toes." I teased but I could see her smirking.

"Shine, Chiyo Koray!" I heard.

I started to see lots of sparkles and smoke in the air around me, like I had walked into a fireworks area. I tried concentrating to see where she went.

Then I heard it: "Getsuga Tensho!"

A huge orange energy blast came towards me. I dodged it easily, but I didn't realize that Kine could control which way the attack went too.

After the smoke cleared, I could see Kine holding an identical zanpakutō to Alina's but it had orange instead of blue and an orange hilt. She was wearing purple sunglasses. Kine proceeded to bombard me with kidō spells. One spell I didn't expect was one she had invented herself.

"Koray Ishi!" she cried as she slid her hand along the blade.

I got bombarded by what looked like red firework bombs flying at me. They exploded in flight and when it hit things. I tried to dodge them but one hit me and I flew back into a wall. I could hear some squad members cheering.

'That was pretty good shot.' I groaned.

I wasn't that good at Kidō and I think Kine could tell.

"Seppa!" I heard as I fell into a sand pit. I had to stop and try to catch my breath.

"I think that's enough." I smiled at her.

She nodded and headed over to Ichigo and Alina, giving them both hugs. We heard applause from the crowd. Izuru walked up to me smiling as I shook the sand out.

"I think these two are going to be good for the squad. I'm not sure who should get third and fourth seat. Did you notice a lot of their moves are the same?" he said and I nodded.

"We could always make them duke it out, but I have a feeling that would be a draw. How about we have Alina third seat and Kine fourth seat."

"Sounds good, let's go tell them" he smiled as we headed over to Alina and Kine. We saw Ichigo grinning.

"All right you three, let's go eat and we'll tell you which seat you made. Also, you could tell us more about yourselves."

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

We headed off to one of Izuru's and mine favorite noodle restaurant. Soon, Rukia joined us along the way. We got a table and ordered our food. Ichigo filled Rukia in on what happened as our food arrived. I could see the smile grow on her face.

"You know, Alina and Kine, those two need to be beaten on every now and then." she smirked pointing at Izuru and I.

"They still have to listen to me. I am their captain. Alina you get third seat and Kine gets fourth seat. It was way to close to call otherwise." I explained.

They smiled and nodded.

"You do get your own quarters in the barracks. We have two by me that is open, one is on the top level and the other is right below it. I'll let you two figure it out. We can have other squad members help with your move."

"Ichigo, Kūkaku, Ganju and I can help you two move." offered Rukia.

"That would be great, I'll be up on the top level and Alina could take the one on the ground." Kine said and Alina nodded in agreement.

We all agreed to check and clean the two units this afternoon and then start moving things tonight, unless we ran out of time.

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

We finished up just after dinnertime. We had painted Kine's room and living room teal. Alina painted hers purple. As we helped them decorate, we started to notice the difference between the two besides their appearance. Kine had silver sakura petals on her bedroom walls and Alina had pink roses on hers. They both had a picture of the moon over their beds. Kūkaku and Ganju brought over some furniture for the girls, Kine's firework supplies, some shakudama and reishukaku. I looked at Kine with a raised eyebrow.

"Just don't blow up your place." I said.

"Don't worry, I haven't blown anything up yet. I know what I'm doing." she grinned.

"Just take good care of the girls for me," warned Kūkaku, then she turned to the girls, "behave yourselves, don't over due the pranks and listen to your captain, lieutenant, and cousin. I will hear about anything you have done." She and Ganju walked off, leaving the girls behind.

"Since it's late, let's grab some food and then turn in," suggested Izuru.

We were about to head out when we saw Yoruichi and Kisuke walking up with bags in their hands.

"We heard you were hungry." smiled Yoruichi.

"Let's head to my quarters to eat. I have lots of room." I said.

My quarters were on the corner of the barracks and it's two levels. The living room, kitchen and dining room are on the bottom level. I have three bedrooms and bathroom on the upper level. I have a very good view of central area of the courtyard.

There is a separate building that I could of have as my own living quarters, but I felt it would be better as a rec area and to have parties. The lower level of that building is all one big kitchen and dinning room. The upper level has a room for movie watching, one room has supplies for the squad, and the last room is a laundry room. I found out that most of the squad members prefer to do their own laundry.

We found plates and utensils in my kitchen and dug into the food that was brought.

"You know Renji, you might have to start locking your quarters up when you're gone," Yoruichi said, "These two love to pull pranks."

"Did they learn that from you or Kūkaku?" I teased.

"Not sure, but Kine loves to have shakudama on her." She pointed out as Kine stuck out her tongue.

"I hear the family is good with fireworks." I grinned

"That and Alina has a knack for blowing stuff up."

"Oh great. So, I have to worry about the floor below me disappearing?" I teased looking at Alina.

"Don't worry too much, I haven't blown anything up in years." she said waving her hand.

We all laughed. We continued with the story telling, until people started to leave. Soon there was only Izuru and I left.

"I guess, I'll see you in the morning." he said as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Nesha Tsukino (Night of the moon)<p>

Saya Tsukino (Arrow of the moon)

Chiyo Koray (Thousand sparkles of the ember moon)

Koray Ishi (Ember moonstone)

**So it begins. please leave reviews. :)**


	2. Adjusting

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Adjusting<em>

Weeks later

"Captain, here is you paper work and I'll deliver these to where they need to go." smiled Kine as she grabbed the finished stack of paper and walked out.

I looked at Izuru, "It seems that we have a good system on doing paper work around here and I don't have to ask Kine or Alina to help."

"I know, it's nice and they don't stay late or come early to do it either." he noted, "plus, all of the other squad members have taken a liking to them. I've seen Alina out a lot with other members, but she seems to hang out with Yuzu more. I'm not sure about Kine though."

"I'll have to ask her if everything is alright."

"I know that she's been visiting Nanao and Rukia."

"I wouldn't worry too much then, it's not like she cut herself off from everyone. I'm going for a walk."

I got up and headed off to find Rukia at the thirteenth. I found Rukia sparring with Alina. Ichigo and Shūhei watching them. I walked up and sat next to Ichigo.

"So, how's it going with the twins?" Ichigo asked.

"They're fine, everyone likes them and I don't have to tell them to do paper work, they just dig in and help." I sighed. "I'm just hoping that they're not isolating themselves in the office."

"I think they'll be fine. Kine was talking to Rukia earlier about a guy she likes, but won't tell me about it. I think Alina is torn between at least two guys." Ichigo says. "They both spend time with Yuzu and Karin."

"That sounds dangerous: two sets of twins causing trouble!" I laughed.

Shūhei snickered while Ichigo rolled his eyes. We turned our attention back to the girls sparring. Soon we saw some hell butterflies coming towards us. I looked at Ichigo, who shook his head. We got up and headed off to the meeting that was called.

* * *

><p>Squad One, meeting room<p>

"This meeting will come to order!" shouted the head captain, "There has been a suspicious hollow activity in the world of the living. I want a team to head out and take care of the problem. Captain Kuchiki, I want you to head the team and take who ever you see fit. Dismissed!"

'At least it was short' I sighed as Ichigo caught up to me. We walked in silence until we reached my squad. I nodded to him as I walked in. Later on I got a message that Captain Kuchiki was going to take Kine with him. I found out from Kine that Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shūhei, Rikichi, Karin and Hanatarō were going too. I couldn't help chuckling. It is an interesting group he put together. They were heading off to a small village at a base of a mountain.

"I'm off to meet the group for the mission." Kine said as I turned to face her.

"Just be careful." I said.

"Don't worry too much. I'll be back before you miss me." she winked at me and left. As soon as she was gone, I looked at Izuru.

"I think someone likes you." he teased. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

><p>Days later<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya!" I yelled running towards the Tenth. I saw him coming out of the barracks entrance.

"I take it that you got the message too." he said as we headed to the senkaimon.

I nodded. We are hoping that we would make it in time. We have been ordered along with Izuru and Rangiku to assist Captain Kuchiki. His team was ambushed during patrol and is currently battling a group of Arrancars. We reached the other side and we joined the action. Shūhei was being treated for injuries; everyone else is still in combat.

"Fly, Koray Ryu!" cried Karin, "Getsuga Tensho!"

I noticed her straight sword and it had black, red, and white stripes on the blade with a red hilt and the red energy from the Tensho took shape of a red dragon, like Tōshirō's.

"Rikichi! Look out!" Izuru yelled as he blocked a strike.

An Arrancar was about to strike Rikichi's back. The fighting continued as we heard a scream. I turned to see Kine being struck by two arrancars. She began to fall and I shunpo over and caught her.

"Kine!" I cried as she landed in my arms.

"My Captain, you came. You have such beautiful eyes." Kine said before she passed out. I dodged an attack and managed to get her to Hanatarō on the ground.

"Take care of her." I told him before I headed back to fight the arrancar who injured Kine. The battle continued on what seemed like forever.

"What's wrong soul reaper? Concerned about the pretty girl?" taunted a female arrancar.

"No concern, just determined to defeat you!" I yelled. "Roar! Zabimaru!"

I wasn't happy that this group had to deal with arrancars. I thought they were gone after Aizen was defeated. My sword clashed with the female arrancar's sword.

"We shall see who is the stronger." she mocked as she launched her assault. I started to notice her weaknesses. We clashed for a bit more until I could tell she was starting to get tired.

"Higa Kekko" I whispered.

Zabimaru separated into pieces and flew at the arrancar destroying her.

'Way too easy.' I thought.

I looked around and noticed that the other arrancars were retreating. I headed to Hanatarō to check on Kine. Captain Kuchiki rounded up the group to see who was injured or not.

"Renji," he said, "Can you take Kine back with you and send Alina to me?" I nodded.

"She's okay to move Captain Abarai, just have her checked over when you get back." Hanatarō said.

I moved to pick her up bridal style. I noticed that she was still out. I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go." I said to Izuru.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

We joined Tōshirō and Rangiku as they open the senkaimon and walked through. I felt Kine gripping my haori and I looked down to see that she was still out.

"Red pineapple." she muttered. I smiled bigger.

"I see that someone likes her captain." Rangiku teased as I blushed.

I looked over to see Izuru and Tōshirō smiling; apparently they heard Kine. We entered the other side and I headed to the Fourth. Everyone else headed back to their barracks. As I walked in, I heard someone running up. I turned to see Isane and Orihime.

"This way Captain Abarai." Isane said as she led me into a room.

As soon as I had Kine lying on the bed, Orihime started to heal her. Orihime is the fourth seat of the Fourth Squad.

"We'll take care of her." Isane said trying to comfort me. I nodded and headed back to the office. When I got there, I saw Alina.

"Don't worry Captain, Kine is strong. I'm heading out to meet up with the group." She said.

"Be careful." I called after her and she smiled and waved. I headed back into the office and saw a small pile of paper to do.

"Izuru, I need some air. I'm going for a walk." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck and headed back out.

Izuru smiled and nodded as he started on the paper work. I head towards the Ninth to see Ichigo. I found him on top of the building watching over the training area. I jumped up and sat next to him.

"How's Kine?" He asked "Tōshirō told me about what happened."

"I think she'll be okay, Orihime and Isane are with her." I sighed and he nodded.

"Kine is strong and stubborn, she'll be fine. I heard about her saying red pineapple." He teased as I blushed. "I thought she had a thing for you. Don't worry, I don't mind you dating her if you two decide to do that."

I could feel my face redden more. We sat for a while watching the squad members spar with each other. I saw a hell butterfly heading towards us. I almost held my breath hoping for good news. It landed on my hand and I waited for it to finish the message.

"Looks like she'll be alright," Ichigo said, "you better head back to take care of her."

I nodded and headed back. When I reached the fourth squad, I saw Kine leaving.

"Kine!" I yelled running up to her. She turned and smiled at me.

"How are you?" I asked when I caught up to her.

"I'm better," she blushed, "I was told to get some food and rest, so I'm heading back to my quarters." An idea struck me and I smiled at Kine.

"Why don't you go back to your quarters and I'll grab us some food."

"Okay?' she agreed suspiciously.

I headed off to the noodle shop to get food. When I reached Kine's quarters, I saw her sitting on the roof in a purple yukata with her hair down, moving in the breeze. I couldn't help taking in on how beautiful she looked. I jumped up to the balcony.

"Are you coming down here or do I have to come to you?" I yelled.

Kine jumped down and lost her balance upon landing. She crashed into me and our lips met. I wrapped my arm around her to steady her and pulled out of the kiss. I could see her looking down blushing. I couldn't help smiling.

"Shall we eat?" I asked holding up the bag.

Kine led me into her kitchen. We didn't speak for a bit while we were getting bowls and chopsticks. I pulled out some noodles and chicken pot stickers for us to eat. We stayed silent while we ate. I couldn't help admiring her, the different colors in her hair and how it flowed over her shoulders. I stayed for a while after dinner. I noticed it getting late and that Kine was lost in thought. I cleared my throat. She turned her gaze towards me and I saw her teal eyes smiling.

"I'm going to turn in for the night, if you need me, I'm right next door." I said as I got up and headed for the door.

"Thank you Captain." Kine said. I turned to look at her.

"Call me Renji, I don't mind if you do." I left and headed to my quarters.

I walked across the balcony and slid the door open to the upper level. I reached my room, changed and flopped on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling wondering what happened. I admitted to myself that I like Kine and I wanted to protect her if possible. I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Koray Ryu (Ember moon dragon)<p>

Please leave a review!


	3. Advice and Answer

__Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Advice and Answer<em>

Months later – Kine

I walked to the office to see if there was any paper work to get done. I nodded to Izuru as I entered. I pulled my hair into a ponytail when I felt someone approaching.

"There is no paper work for you today, so why don't you take it easy?" Renji said as he appeared behind me. I was trying hard not to blush. I didn't want to look into his eyes and melt.

"All right, if you're sure." I said as I quickly glanced at him.

Renji smiled and nodded, so I left. I decided to visit Ichigo and Shūhei. I had asked Shūhei if he could get me some of those exploding armbands that he uses. I walked into the Ninth and saw Ichigo.

"Hey Kine!" he said, "How are things?"

"Good, I was wondering if you guys have the armbands for me?" I inquired.

"I was going to ask if you wanted them for your wrists instead since you have sleeves on your uniform?" Shūhei asked as he walked up.

"I haven't thought about it. That makes more sense, now that you mentioned it." I said.

"I thought so, I have four for you. Try not to use them unless you need to and I'll show you how to deactivate them, if you want to take them off." He smiled.

He showed me how to work and deactivate them. I put them in the pocket of my pouch that I have around my waist. I always keep some shakudama on me.

"Thanks Shūhei," I said, "I'm off to meet Yuzu and Nanao."

* * *

><p>At the Eighth Squad<p>

I left heading next door. Yuzu is the third seat of the Eighth. She just recently transferred from the Fourth Squad. She grew her hair out to her shoulders. We try to work on kidō together with Nanao. I walked through the entrance and I saw Yuzu then I heard some yelling.

"But, my lovely sweet Nanao…"

I started laughing. They were at it again.

"Hi Yuzu! Nanao!" I yelled as I waved to them. I saw their captain disappear but then reappear on the roof. He always watches us. "Hi Captain Kyōraku!"

"All right, lets get started." Smiled Nanao, "Kine, don't use any of your shakudama or any other tricks you might have." We all laughed as we headed to the training grounds.

"How are things with Renji?" asked Yuzu. I blushed.

"Nothing is going on." I said looking at the ground.

"Why not? You practically drool over him and he's always looking at you when he has a chance." Inquired Nanao. I turned redder.

"I'm still too embarrassed about when I kissed him." I sighed

"You what!" yelled Nanao, I jumped. I told them about what happened a while back and I could tell that they were hoping for more than what did happen.

"I'm still holding to that he likes you a lot. Seriously! He didn't have to get you dinner and check on you while you're recovering. He doesn't make you do paper work. He doesn't check on you all the time. He let's you choose which mission you want to do too." Yuzu pointed out. "He can be a bit like Ichigo, but the nice thing with that is he's easy to talk to and he'll protect you when possible."

"Look at what he did for Rukia and she's he best friend." Nanao piped up. "Give it a try and see what happens. He won't try anything either."

"I dunno. I just don't want to cross the line of captain and subordinate."

"I hope that's not your only excuse. Look at Ichigo and Rukia. Tōshirō and Karin. Shūhei and Orihime. Shunsui and me. We're all married and have no issues. We all know how to act when and where. Well, except for Shun." Nanao said as we laughed.

"I'll think about it. Let's start with the kidō." I sighed. We started in on the Kidō practice and I couldn't help thinking about what they said.

* * *

><p>Weeks later – Renji<p>

I found out that Kine and Alina's birthdays are coming up. I wanted to get them something. I had asked Yuzu and Rukia to go shopping with me in the world of the living. We stopped at a bookstore were Rukia got a fireworks book for Kine. Yuzu got hair ties for both girls.

Alina was complaining one day about nowhere suitable enough to put her zanpakutō at night. We went to the hardware store to get some hooks that would go on the wall or hook on the bed frame to have it under the bed. I got two sets just incase Kine wanted it too. We went in together on a camera, camera bag and photo book for Alina. I found out that she loves to take pictures.

We stopped by a clothing store and found a Red Pineapple shirt for Kine. As we walked by a jewelry store, something caught my eye and I went in. I could tell the girls were confused.

"This one." I pointed out to Rukia. It was a necklace with a medium size charm on it. The charm looked like a firework explosion and had different colored gems on it.

"For Kine?" Rukia asked eyeing me suspiciously. I grinned and nodded.

"I'm hoping that she'll be my girlfriend."

"Renji, she'll love it." Yuzu said.

I walked up to the clerk to purchase the necklace. As we left, I couldn't help smiling. We headed over to Urahara's candy shop to visit. We noticed someone in the store that looked like Ichigo, but had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi Rukia! Yuzu! Renji!" we heard him say.

Our jaws dropped. It was Kon. We couldn't believe it.

"Kisuke, made a special gigai for Kon. He's been working and living at the shop with us." Said Tessai as he walked up. "We have been teaching him to use Kidō and he's quite good at it."

"That's amazing!" Rukia said as Kon blushed. "So what happened to the stuffed lion?"

"I still have it some where. Why? Did you want it?" Kon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, please!" I said. "We could have fun picking on Ichigo about it."

Kon disappeared to the back of the shop and came back out with the stuffed lion.

"Thank you so much Kon." I said as a put the lion in one of the bags.

We left a short while later and headed back to the soul society.

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

When we got back to my quarters and started to sort and wrap the gifts. After we were done we took the bag with the lion in it and headed to the Ninth. We stopped by the Sixth to pick up Karin. Karin took my old spot in the squad. We started to laugh all the way to see Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo!" I yelled as we entered the office. Shūhei was watching us.

"Hi everyone." he said looking confused.

"We found something for you while we were out shopping." Yuzu said grinning as she handed the bag to Ichigo. He looked as us suspiciously as he put his hand in and pulled out the lion.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he looked at the lion. We hit the floor laughing.

"We thought you would like to have Kon around again." Yuzu said between giggles.

"Don't worry, he's not in there." Rukia laughed.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. We told him about running into Kon at Urahara's shop. Ichigo just shook his head and laughed.

"I could put him on the book shelf or I could bring him home." Ichigo said as he walked over to the office bookshelf and put the lion on the shelf.

* * *

><p>Days later<p>

I was in the office when a heard an explosion. Izuru and I ran out towards the barracks to see where it came from. There was smoke billowing out of Alina's quarters. Alina came walking out coughing.

"Tokine!" she yelled and we heard laugher coming from a different direction.

"Are you alright?" Izuru asked.

"I'm fine, its just smoke bomb." she sighed, "I'm gonna get Tokine for that!"

"Tokine?" I asked looking at Alina confused.

"Kine's full name" she replied. Alina took off, shunpo after Kine. We heard yelling and giggling.

"Come on Izuru, we should warn the rest of the squad. It's their birthday and I think the pranks will continue." I sighed.

We started to relay the message around. When we got back to the office, we saw Kūkaku waiting for us.

"Good morning Kūkaku. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"I see the festivities have started already," she smiled. "I sent a message to warn the captains about today. Also, you and Izuru are invited to the girls party tonight at the manor."

We heard another explosion and saw Kine soaked from a water bomb.

"Ha! Gotcha!" yelled Alina and the chase was off again. I looked at Kūkaku.

"They have been doing this since they were little." she sighed.

"We'll be at the party." I grinned and Izuru nodded.

* * *

><p>At the Shiba manor<p>

Izuru helped me carry the gifts for the girls to the manor. The day was filled with explosions and I was surprised that anything got done.

"Hopefully there are not too many explosions at the party." Izuru said as I laughed.

We walked in and saw lots of people there. Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Tōshirō, Yuzu and Rikichi were there too. We enjoyed a wonderful dinner: noodles, chicken dumplings, pot stickers, sake and more.

After dinner, the girls started to open the gifts. Alina squealed when she open the camera and accessories. We laughed when we saw Kine open the gift with the red pineapple shirt. They loved the hair ties Yuzu gave them. Alina's face lit up when she opened the gift with the zanpakutō hooks. Kine wanted to look through the fireworks book as soon as she unwrapped it. They kept going until the last one was open. Kūkaku brought out more sake for everyone.

After the party was over, Izuru escorted a drunk Alina back to her quarters. We said our good byes to everyone as I helped Kine walk.

"Captain, have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Kine slurred as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No, you haven't." I laughed as I pulled her closer.

"Don't laugh at me," she said as she tried to look serious. "I'm serious and I like you a lot."

My jaw almost fell open. I couldn't tell if she was saying it because she was drunk or not. We got up to her quarters and I helped her to bed. She passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. She looked beautiful. I started to leave when I heard it.

"I love you, red pineapple." She muttered.

I grinned and walked to my quarters. I made it into my room and got ready for bed. I couldn't help shaking my head about the events earlier. I had just crawled in when I heard a noise. I got up and walked down the hall to the door leading out to the balcony, that's when I heard a giggle and someone running into a wall.

"Kine? What are you doing here?" I asked as I caught her before she fell. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

I picked her up in my arms and headed to my room. She kept giggling as I carried her. I'm glad that I had a queen size bed.

"I woke up and my red pineapple was gone." Kine whispered looking at me with sleepy eyes.

She looked cute in her shirt and shorts. I still wasn't sure if she was serious or feeling the sake still. I set her down on the bed and crawled in next to her. She curled into me and passed out. I kissed her forehead and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

I woke up and started to stretch, when I hit something. I rolled over and I saw a pair of teal eyes looking at me.

"Why am I here with you?" Kine asked. I sighed and told her what happened last night.

"I don't think I want to drink that much sake again." she muttered as she curled into me. She started to trace my tattoos on my chest. I felt the shivers going down my back.

"You know, I still have a gift for you," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought you gave me one yesterday?"

"I did but I found something else." I rolled away from her towards my nightstand.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a small thin box. I turned back to her. I could tell that she was suspicious. I sat up and held out the box.

"Kine, before you open it. I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend." I blurted. I saw a smile brake out on her face.

"I thought you would never ask." she whispered. She opened the box and her eyes got huge. She pulled out the necklace.

"It's beautiful."

She turned around and gave me the necklace. I undid the clasp and put it around her neck before redoing the clasp. She turned back to me and kissed me. I leaned in to deepen the kiss. We broke apart and I looked in her eyes. She looked amazing with her hair down. She leaned in kissing me again and I pulled her closer to me.

We heard a knock on my door. We broke away and I slowly got up. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked to the door downstairs. I could see someone out there. I opened the door and found Yoruichi on the other side.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she teased. "Have you seen Kine? She left some gifts at the manor."

She held up some bags. I looked back and saw Kine coming down the stairs.

"Moring Yoruichi." she said.

"You didn't answer at you place and I thought Renji would know where you were." she grinned.

"I guess I was right. Here are the rest of the gifts you left behind. I'll see you two later and behave!" she left in a flash. I turned to see Kine blushing.

"Don't worry about it." I told her, "Why don't you take your gifts back to your quarters, get dressed, and come back over. I'll make you lunch."

Kine grinned and headed to her place. I headed back up to my room to change. I put on a tank top and pants. I look around my kitchen trying to decide on what to make. I settled on making noodles with bits of eggs and sausages.

Moments later Kine came back. She was wearing her red pineapple shirt and black pants. I was trying not to laugh as I blushed. She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What's on your mind Kine?" I asked as she traced part of my tattoo.

"I'm hoping that this isn't a dream." she sighed. I was thinking the same thing. We heard a knock on the door and Kine went over to answer. It was Alina.

"Hi Kine! Renji, I need your help!" she said as she walked in.

"What'ca need?" I asked as I started to plate the food, handing one to Kine.

"I wanted to know if you'd put those hooks up for me?"

"Sure, I'll do that after we're done eating. Want some?"

"Ooohh! Yes, please!" she said as I handed her a plate.

I got myself a plate and joined the girls at the table. They started to chat away about last night. We found out that Izuru spent the night with Alina. I smirked at that.

* * *

><p>Soon after<p>

When we were done, we headed to Alina's quarters. I followed Alina to her room with some tools.

"I would like the hooks under the bed. That way no one will see it and it's easy to get to." Alina stated.

She handed me the hooks and I started to attach the hooks to the bed frame. It took a couple of minutes. When I was done, Alina took her zanpakutō out and set it on the hooks. We adjusted them to her liking before I packed up the tools. As I was about to leave when Izuru came in with a message.

"I was hoping to enjoy the day off," I growled. I looked over the note, then to the other three.

"There is a new mission to the world of the living. Tōshirō is leading this one. He would like, either Kine or Alina, or both. It's up to you guys." I said, "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'm not sure how long it would be for. You'll be in Karakura, staying at Urahara's shop."

I could see the girls looking at each other and thinking.

"We'll both go." Said Alina and Kine nodded. "Let's start packing." I sighed.

I wanted to be selfish and keep Kine with me, but I couldn't. I followed Kine to her quarters and helped her pack. I sat on her bed watching her move around the room. She grabbed a small bag and filled it with shakudama, reishukaku, wristbands, a pair of purple tinted sunglasses and something that looked like marbles. I started to snicker. Kine turned to look at me.

"You're such a pyro." I laughed. "What are those? Marbles?" She came over and hit me on the shoulder.

"It's pyrotechnic. Not marbles, mini specialty shakudama. White is a light blinding bomb, pink is an equivalent to a cero, red is fire, orange is sand, yellow is similar to a strong healing Kidō. Green drains one's spiritual pressure, blue is water, purple is ice, brown is a flare, and black is a portable gigai I got from Kisuke. Gray creates a smoke screen. They're marked with different kanji symbols so I can tell the difference when I run a finger over them and not have to look in the bag. Kisuke has been working on them with me."

"You're still a pyro." I teased. She reached over and pulled my hair tie out. I raised an eyebrow as my hair fell down.

"I want something of yours for good luck." She said as she put the tie in her hair.

I leaned forward and pulled her towards me. I looked in her eyes and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. We pulled apart, I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Just come back to me." I whispered.

She pulled me close and started to kiss along my jaw line and her hands ran down my stomach.

I growled, "Kine, we shouldn't. It's too soon."

I held her close to me. She nodded and leaned against my chest. We sat there until Kine's stomach growled. We laughed and got up to get food. I left her when it got late. As I crawled into bed, I couldn't help but worry.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

I woke up and noticed that I couldn't move. I looked down and saw Kine wrapped around me sleeping. I snickered as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, otherwise, you're going to be late." I whispered as I gently shook her.

"But Renji, I was having such a good dream." She smiled as she kissed me.

"Why are you here this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to be by you." She said as she got dressed and grabbed her bags. "Don't worry, I'll come back."

I quickly dressed and walked her towards the squad entrance. Kine gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I watched as she joined Alina and they walked off.

"Don't worry, Renji. She'll be back." Izuru said as he walked up behind me.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. Mission and Backup

Still own nothing but the oc.

* * *

><p><em>Mission and Backup<em>

Karakura – Kine

We followed Captain Hitsugaya out of the senkaimon to Karakura. Rangiku, Yuzu and Rikichi were also in the group with us. We kept going until we reached Urahara's shop. Kon and Tessai greeted us.

"It's good to see that you made it here." Tessai said. "We have rooms ready for you."

"Thank you, Tessai." Tōshirō said as we followed them into the shop. I noticed that Kon was getting tea ready at the table for us.

"Hello Rangiku, Tōshirō." Kon said.

Their jaws hit the floor as I laughed. Tessai told them about how Kon got in his own gigai. We sat around the table and talked about the hollow activity.

"Why don't Kine and I take the first shift tonight. Everyone else can get some rest and we'll figure out the other shifts later." Tōshirō suggested.

We all nodded and I got up to follow him out.

* * *

><p>We went to the rooftops to get a better view of the town. It was quiet, almost too quiet. The sky was beautiful, all lit up with stars. I put on one of my wristbands on and put the sunglasses on my head.<p>

"So, how are things with Renji?' Tōshirō asked.

"It's going well. We haven't been dating long." I said as I started to trace the necklace. I noticed Tōshirō watching me. "How are things with Karin?"

"She's doing well. Loves her position as a lieutenant and gets along with her captain." he smiled. "Renji is a good person, but he can be a handful."

I smiled, "Lots of people tell me that. Alina approves of him so, I don't have to worry too much about her being jealous."

Tōshirō laughed. "I know what you mean. I think Karin is glad to be separate from Yuzu, but she manages to find time to see her. I think you and Alina will be fine."

"Thanks."

Tōshirō's soul pager went off and we took off to take care of the hollows. It turned out to be two arrancars. They both looked surprised to see us. One had short light green hair and the other had gray hair. The second one took off to engage with Tōshirō.

"I guess we should have some fun, right Tesla?" grinned the first as he snapped his fingers. A huge garganta opened and hollows came pouring out.

"If you want, Kirio." Tesla laughed. "I'm gonna fight with this one."

I couldn't believe all of the hollows coming. Kirio charged at me and I blocked him.

"What's wrong pretty soul reaper? Too much for you?" he taunted.

"Not even close!" I yelled as I flicked my finger at him and sent him flying.

I pulled out a pink shakudama and threw it towards the hollows. As soon as it airborne, it exploded releasing the cero. It took out a lot but more was still coming. I noticed that everyone else in our group showed up and was engaging the hollows. Tōshirō was still fighting Tesla and managed to put him in an ice prison.

"That was good, but I can do better!" yelled Kirio as he charged at me.

"Shine, Chiyo Koray! Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled as I sent a blast towards Kirio.

I couldn't tell if I got him, but I took out some more hollows. I pulled my sunglasses down so I could see my opponent through my attack. I noticed he disappeared. I swung my sword behind me and it met Kirio's sword. The smoke started to clear.

"I see you followed me, clever soul reaper." smirked Kirio.

"Hey Kirio! Quit wasting your time and let's go!" yelled a blonde female.

"Sounds good, Koya." Kirio took one final swing at me before disappearing.

Koya broke through Tōshirō's ice prison to retrieve Tesla. Kirio ripped open the garganta and they left. Hollows were still coming. I looked around finding Alina and Yuzu and I shunpo towards them.

"Alina! Yuzu! Let's do this back to back."

We moved into position.

"Eclipse, Nesha Tsukino!"

"Resolve, Luna Kiyo!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" We cried together.

We managed to clear more hollows. We started to notice that shortly after the arrancars left the hollows slowly retreated. After the last one disappeared, we returned to the group.

"That was nuts!" Yuzu said. Yuzu's sword is similar to mine, but it has a yellow stripe on it with a yellow hilt.

"I have no idea what just happened besides there was three arrancars and many hollows." Tōshirō said. "That was an impressive move, you three."

"You should see it when we have Karin and Ichigo with us." I smiled as we headed back to the shop to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

I woke up feeling a bit stiff. I heard some voices coming from the other room. Two of them sounded familiar. I got up and dressed, I headed towards the voices. As I rounded the corner, I caught a glimpse of red hair. Renji!

"Not a problem Tōshirō. Renji and I will lead the group. We brought Karin with us." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo. I'll report to the head captain about this. Maybe I can see about getting Ikkaku and Yumichika to return with me." Tōshirō said as he headed out.

I walked in and saw Renji smile. I went over and sat by him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I noticed everyone was up.

"Want some food, Kine?" Renji asked as he handed me a plate of food. I smiled as I dug in.

"We heard about what happened last night and Tōshirō asked us to join the group." Ichigo explained. "Kisuke thinks that a bigger group of arrancars will show up. We can split into two or three groups."

I sighed. Renji started to rub my back.

"You know, Ichigo, you and both twins could always take out the enemy with your Getsuga Tenshos." Renji suggested smiling. Ichigo shook his head.

"It will be interesting enough when Tōshirō comes back with Ikkaku and Yumichika." I said in between bites. Everyone laughed.

"So far we know that the three arrancars we fought last night are named Kirio, Tesla and Koya. Tesla and Kirio are very aggressive. Koya showed up to retrieve the other two."

"For now, let's get organized and take it easy until tonight." Ichigo said.

* * *

><p>Nightfall<p>

Tōshirō returned with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia. We headed out in three groups of four. Alina, Karin, Rangiku with Tōshirō. Rikichi, Yuzu, Rukia with Ichigo. Ikkaku, Yumichika, me with Renji. We headed off in different direction. Each captain had an earpiece on to keep in touch with each group. I handed Renji a pair of black sunglasses.

"What's this for?" he asked looking the sunglasses over.

"Kisuke and I have been working on sunglasses that won't be affected if I use my white, pink, green or gray shakudamas. You'll be able to see no matter which one is used and you'll be able to see how the enemy reacts. We've only made two pairs so far."

"That would be useful since we're in the same group." he smiled as he put them on his head. "How do I look?"

"Like a red pineapple in shades." I teased as he stuck his tongue out.

"Something is coming" Yumichika cautioned.

We looked around and saw nothing, but felt something. The sky was too still.

* * *

><p>Then suddenly<p>

"I see we meet again, pretty soul reaper." Kirio said as he appeared in front of us with two others.

The male had messy short red hair and the female had long white hair. "I see you brought some friends with you."

"Who are you?" demanded Renji.

"I am Kirio. This is Ares and Socha. We are from Hueco Mundo. We're Lord and Lady Cowan's fraccions. They currently rule since Lord Baraggan's demise."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Lord Baraggan? I remember now, from the winter war.'

"I am Captain Abarai of squad three. Why are you here?"

"We were ordered to conquer this town. There is lots of strong spiritual pressure here and would make a good feeding area for hollows."

I shuddered at the idea.

"Enough talk, I want to kick some soul reapers around." yelled Ares as he charged at Ikkaku. Kirio went after Renji. My sword clashed with Socha's.

"Kirio is right. You are pretty, but I like the red head captain." Socha taunted as she glanced at Renji, licking her lips. I felt my cheeks burn. I wasn't going to let her get near Renji!

All I could hear was the clashing of the swords. I blocked her kicks. She managed to cut my arm. I was so angry that I didn't have to say the command for my shikai, it just happened as my spiritual pressure rose.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Socha jumped away smirking and fired a cero at me. I countered with a pink shakudama and cancelled her cero. I could tell she was surprised. I flicked my finger and sent her flying.

"What's wrong Socha? Can't take care of a single soul reaper?" mocked a guy with black hair as he showed up next to her. Socha jumped away from him.

"Shut up Royan!" she screamed and fired another cero at me.

I went to bock and I didn't see the second one coming from Royan's direction. Before I could move, Zabimaru wrapped around me, creating a dome, protecting me from both ceros. I didn't have to look; I could feel Renji next me.

"Where did you come from?" yelled Royan. "Where is Kirio? I thought he was taking care of this joker!" Kirio was on the ground covered in rubble.

"Kirio! You idiot! Get up here and defeat that soul reaper!"

"Kine," Renji whispered, "Get ready. When we move, release a white shakudama and try to get past them." I nodded as I pulled my sunglasses down and as did he.

"Ready? Now!" Zabimaru opened.

I threw the shakudama as Kirio got out of the rubble and joined the other two. The light blinded the three arrancars. I managed to get a huge hit on Royan's back, and then I ended up hitting Socha in the arm. Renji kicked Kirio in the chest. Kirio went flying towards the ground again.

"Koray Ishi!" I cried as I slid my hand along the blade and sent red firework bombs at them.

They tried to dodge them. One hit Socha and sent her back a couple of feet. Yumichika joined us and went after Royan. Ichigo's group showed up. I forgot that Renji was communicating with Ichigo through the earpiece.

"I don't want to deal with you, pretty boy!" Royan yelled at Yumichika, kicking him in the chest, sending him flying. Ichigo charged at Royan and Rukia tried at Socha.

"Socha!" Royan yelled as he disappeared from Ichigo. Socha vanished from Rukia.

Next thing I knew they surrounded me. I didn't have time to react. Royan slashed my back as I tried to counter and Socha stabbed my stomach. I threw a gray shakudama, causing a smoke screen to give me a chance to get some distance. As I moved, I released my wristband.

I felt an arm wrap around me as the wristband exploded. I knew the touch. "Red" was all I heard as I grabbed the color and launched it into the air. The sky lit up again as the fire burned towards Socha. I could hear her scream. I started to loose consciousness as Tōshirō's group showed up.

"Royan! Grab Socha! Ares! Let's leave!" yelled Kirio as he ripped opened the garganta.

Before they left, Kirio snapped his fingers and hollows appeared.

"Hang on Kine" I barely heard the familiar voice.

I tried to open my eyes. All I could see was red hair.

"Pineapple" I whispered before I fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Moments Later – Renji<p>

"Hang in there, Kine." I kept saying over and over as I held her close and I shunpo over to Urahara's shop.

Tessai was waiting for us. I carried her to her room. Tessai and Kon started to heal her. I grabbed her bag of shakudama and left to head back out to join the others. By the time I got there, everyone was engaging the hollows. I reached into the bag and pulled out a pink shakudama.

Alina, Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo, were back-to-back sending off their Getsuga Tensho attacks. I threw a pink shakudama to clear out more hollows. Soon they retreated. I looked at the others and shook my head. Something was going on in Hueco Mundo and I didn't like it.

We headed back to the shop. I went back to Kine's room and saw that they were still trying to heal her. I reached into the bag and pulled out a yellow shakudama. Tessai saw what I was doing and had Kon stop. I handed the shakudama to Tessai and he activated it. It looked like a yellow dome covering Kine, similar to Orihimie's power. I could tell it was different though. Not only did it act as a time reversal on the wounds, it also started to restore lost spiritual pressure.

Tessai and Kon left the room to check on the others. I grabbed a pillow and lay down on the floor near Kine and watched her. I heard the door slide open moments later. Rukia came in and sat next to me.

"Rukia, am I nuts to feel so strongly about her?" I asked. "Especially since I haven't known her that long?"

"No Renji, Ichigo acted the same way." she whispered. "Think of it as finding your soul mate. There is an unspoken connection that you two will develop. Ichigo and I have that. It's very helpful during battles we fight together, but also when we're just enjoying the quite time together. Everything will work out for you both."

"Thanks, Rukia." I said as she got up and left. I turned to watch Kine again as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nesha Tsukino (Night of the moon)<p>

Luna Kiyo (Moon purity)

Please review.


	5. Memories of the Past

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Memories of the past<em>

Hueco Mundo – Las Noches

"I can't believe that sneaky soul reaper!" screamed Socha as she leaned on Royan.

"She's pretty though." sighed Kirio while he followed the group.

"Lord and Lady Cowan are not going to be pleased." growled Royan.

"I wanted to stay and kick more soul reapers!" yelled Ares punching his fist.

"You always want to fight." muttered Kirio.

"And you like pretty girls!" yelled Ares.

They entered a throne room were they encountered more arrancars.

"Socha, Kirio, you both look horrible. I take it that you ran into some trouble." came a gentle voice from a lady with long light blue hair.

"I'm sorry, Lady Nalah, but I didn't expect such high ranking soul reapers to be stationed there." whispered Socha as she glanced at the floor.

"It's alright, I was hoping there wouldn't be too many there because of the war with Aizen is over." said the blue haired man next to the lady.

"Go and get some rest, you two. Royan, we'll have to send more with you next time." stated Lady Nalah.

"Lord Logan, Lady Nalah," bowed Royan as the group left.

"My dear, do who do you think we should send?" asked Nalah.

"I was thinking of sending Koya, Hisoka, and Tesla with them next. We watched what happened. There were about a dozen soul reapers there. Maybe we should try to match the number with our own." Logan said.

"How about we add Shizuo, Vidia, and Tier?" she asked.

"That would be interesting. There are three captains there. Well, Tier has fought a captain before. Who are we going to put up against them?"

"Ares, Koya, and Tesla. Unless you think that Tier wants a rematch."

"I think we should round up everyone and send them out tomorrow. We could have Tier in charge of the group."

"I'll send Iridessa to get everyone in the morning, let them rest for the night."

Logan offered his hand to Nalah to help her up. They left the throne room and headed off to retire for the night.

* * *

><p>Next day at Urahara's shop – Renji<p>

I woke up with a start and I glanced over to my left. Kine was still sound asleep but the kidō barrier was gone. I notice that someone had changed her clothes. She was wearing a white sleeping gown. I glanced down and wondered where the blanket came from. I heard the door slide open.

"Oh, good you're awake." whispered a lady with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. I didn't recognize her but her face looked similar to Rukia. "Everyone is starting to wake, there is food if you're hungry." She smiled as she left. I got up and joined the others at the table. I glanced at Rukia and then at the black haired girl.

"I know it seems crazy, but she looks like she could be related to me." Rukia whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. Kon came out with a tray of rice balls, noodles and soup.

"So, Kon, who's your friend?" asked Ichigo. We were all wondering the same thing.

"Oh, this is Hisana Kusaka. I met her at school. We're both taking a medical and business class. She's very sweet, smart, kind and has strong spiritual pressure." Kon explained as our jaws dropped.

We looked at Rukia and her eyes were huge. We all knew that there is always a chance of a past spirits being reborn, but rarely meet one that resembles the previous spirit. This Hisana, looked too much like Rukia's deceased sister. Hisana came out with drinks.

"Hello, everyone." she said with a smile as she passed the drinks around. She glanced at Rukia. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Rukia said slowly. She looked like that she wanted to hug her and cry.

"I'm getting a feeling that I should know you. Maybe you're a distant relative?"

Hisana left the room and Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Remember Rukia, if she is or was your late sister Hisana, she probably won't remember anything from that life. There is always a slim chance that a spirit remembers their past life." Kisuke explained as he walked into the room. "When Kon brought her over for the first time, I thought she looked familiar. She's staying with us and helping with everything while she and Kon are going to school. Since she has a strong spiritual pressure, she has been practicing kidō with Kon and Tessai."

Rukia nodded but we knew what she was thinking. Kon and Hisana came back into the room. They sat down across from Rukia and Ichigo. Hisana told them about how she met Kon and how she could see spirits. I noticed that Hisana and Rukia kept glancing at each other.

* * *

><p>After we were done eating, I headed back to check on Kine. She was still sleeping. I leaned over her and kissed her cheek. I went back out to where everyone was. I noticed that Hisana and Rukia were gone. I glanced at Ichigo, the to Kon.<p>

"They went out to talk. Hisana is bothered by the notion of somehow knowing Rukia. I just don't know how she'll handle it if she finds out about Rukia's deceased sister." Kon said.

"I think they'll be fine, besides at least they're talking about it." Kisuke said as he joined us. "Since the 'family' is growing, we are thinking of buying the house next door to the shop. That way we can have enough rooms for when we have visitors."

We heard some giggling and saw Rukia and Hisana walking together, arms linked. They both had big smiles and I couldn't help wondering what they were up to.

"Rukia just told me a beautiful story about her sister. We have a lot in common. I think I may have known something from my past life with someone like Rukia, but what matters now is that we have met and we can become friends. I'm hoping someday to meet her brother and hear more about his wife." Hisana explained.

I smiled and wondered what Byakuya would say.

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo – Las Noches<p>

"I wonder what Lord and Lady Cowan wants with us?" asked Grimmjow.

"I dunno, but what ever it is, it must be important," said Tier. "I'm still surprised they had an interest in us after Aizen was defeated."

They walked silently to the throne room. There were other arrancars in the room waiting to see what happens.

"Grimmjow, Tier, I'm so glad that you could join us. Tier, I see that your fraccions didn't come with you this time. Have a seat and relax, I think you'll like why we called you both." Explained Lord Logan as Grimmjow and Tier sat down. "There are a couple of soul reapers in an area that we are interested in and I know you both are familiar with them and have fought before."

He snapped his fingers and a screen appeared showing Ichigo and Tōshirō. Grimmjow growled and Tier looked away. Logan smirked at the reactions.

"I know that it didn't go well for both of you when fighting these two. How would you like to have another chance? There is no need for them to be killed right now, but I think that you're both bored with sparring with everyone else. Besides, I would send three groups with you and Tier would be in charge, I trust your judgment."

Tier looked at him with wide eyes. He could tell that she wasn't expecting to be in that position. Especially, with all of the changes that had taken place since the war.

"Who else would be going?" she inquired.

"I was thinking of sending three groups: You, Koya, Shizuo and Kirio. Grimmjow, you would be with Tesla, Socha and Mila Rose. The third group would have Royan, Ares, Hisoka and Vidia. I want Tier, Grimmjow and Royan in charge of the groups, but Tier would be in command of the overall operation. I'm trusting that your one fraccion will be okay with not being in the same group as you."

Tier nodded. Everyone else is the room was leaning in to hear more. Logan could tell they were getting antsy to get out. Lady Nalah leaned back in her chair, twirling her hair, watching everyone.

"It looks like everyone is excited, dear, maybe you should send them out tonight." cooed Nalah. Logan's grin got bigger.

"I think that you're right. Everyone find your groups and head out." smiled Logan. Soon the room emptied and laughter and yelling filled the halls.

* * *

><p>That night - Renji<p>

We all headed out for patrol. Kon and Hisana stayed with Kine. Ichigo had sent for his third seat, Ashido, to join the team. Ashido had returned from Hueco Mundo when the winter war ended. I had on my sunglasses and Kine's bag of shakudama. I put in my earpiece and did a check with Tōshirō and Ichigo. I couldn't help worrying about Kine. Ashido took Kine's spot in my group.

"So, captain, do you think they'll show up again?" asked Ashido.

"I think they will, a couple of them didn't seem like they wanted to leave." I said.

"I have a feeling they'll bring more with them." Yumichika said.

We noticed a couple of gargantas opening. I was curious to see who would come out. I felt Ichigo and Tōshirō's spiritual pressure spike. The air started to get cold. I think they recognized a couple of the arrancars. Four of them appeared in front of us. Royan and Ares were back, along with two females. One girl had short pink hair and the other had long silver hair.

"Socha is right," spoke the first female with pink hair "the captain is cute. What do you think Vidia?"

"I dunno, Hisoka," yawned Vidia, " I think he is cute." She pointed to Ashido. "I thought Socha said there was a pretty girl in this group with the captain, but I don't see her. Oh, well."

They disappeared and then I heard metal clashing. Ares went after Ikkaku and Hisoka went against Yumichika. Vidia clashed with Ashido and Royan challenged me. I could hear Ikkaku and Ares yelling at each other, I couldn't help smirking as I heard bits of their yelling. I could hear over the earpiece that Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow. I was surprised that he survived the war. We clashed for a while before Ares flew between us into a near by building. We both looked to see Ikkaku laughing.

"Is that all you got?" he yelled at Ares.

I could tell he was enjoying the fight. Royan took the distraction as a chance to fire his cero at me. I countered with a pink shakudama, cancelling his out.

"How dare you do that!" he screamed as he charged me again.

I managed to land a hit and send him flying back. Soon as he stopped he sent a fireball towards me. I countered with a blue shakudama. I could tell this was angering him more. We clashed for a while more before Ichigo came crashing into me. We both went flying into a building. I looked up and saw Royan was scolding Grimmjow for interfering. I glanced at Ichigo as I pulled out a white shakudama. He covered his eyes as I launched it towards the arrancars.

We heard a lot of yelling and took off to attack them. I managed to knock Royan to the ground. Ichigo got a kick on Grimmjow and sent him flying back. A garganta opened and out stepped a young girl with medium length purple hair. I didn't feel her spiritual pressure at first, but it was enough to make everyone stop and stare.

"What do you want Iridessa?" mocked Grimmjow.

"Lord and Lady Cowan sent me to collect everyone and head back to Las Noches. They think that everyone has taken enough of a beating for now." she announced as she glanced at Grimmjow.

She gave that look that captain Unohana gives to someone when she doesn't want an argument. She snapped her fingers and the Negación field came out of the sky and engulfed each arrancar and they left the sky. After the sky turned back to normal, we all looked at each other confused and headed back.

* * *

><p>Kon and Hisana were waiting for us at the shop. Hisana grinned bigger when she saw me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She walked up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder to lean closer to my ear. She whispered, "Kine is awake and asking for you."<p>

I gave her a goofy grin and took off to see Kine. My heart leapt when I heard she was awake. I'm sure everyone was wondering what happened, but I didn't care. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. She was lying on her side, facing away from the door. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I heard a small moan and some movement.

"How is my pyro doing?" I whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm doing better red pineapple," she teased as she pulled my hair tie out. "I'm glad that you're here."

I kissed her forehead and she started to trace my tattoo. Soon she fell back asleep and I followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	6. Pyro and the Pineapple

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

><p><em>Pyro and the Pineapple<em>

Next day - Renji

The next morning I woke up to laughter and an empty spot next to me. I got dressed and followed the laughter. I found everyone sitting at the table. Hisana was whispering to Yuzu, Kine and Rukia. I sat next to Ichigo and Kon handed me a plate of food.

"So, what's going on?" I asked Ichigo in between bites.

"Girl talk, I guess. Tōshirō's group headed back to report to the head captain. He wants us to stay for a couple of days and see if the arrancars return. Since they retreated twice, I don't think that they'll be back for a while. Unless we get word to head back sooner."

"Where are Ikkaku, Yumichika and Ashido?"

"They're down in the training room sparring." informed Kisuke as he entered the room.

"Come on Renji, let's go and join the others." Ichigo smiled as he got up. "Come on, Kon, you need practice too."

I slowly got up and as I walked past Kine, I winked at her. She gave me a goofy grin and giggled.

* * *

><p>When we got down to the bottom of the ladder, we notice that the Ashido and Ikkaku were practicing with wooden swords. Yumichika was sitting on a boulder watching. I pulled off my shirt and grabbed a wooden sword and walked over to the others.<p>

"Care if I join you?" I smirked.

"Sure Renji, I'll take you on!" challenged Ikkaku.

Yumichika walked over to Kon and Ichigo joined Ashido. We started to spar and throw smack talk around. I dodge a couple of swings and kicks from him. The girls and Kisuke came down to watch us. I grinned bigger when I heard the giggles.

Kine! Stop drooling!" laughed Hisana as I caught some bits of conversations from the girls talking.

"Sorry, Hisana, but I like his tattoos."

"Come'on Ichigo!" yelled Ikkaku as we stopped.

Ichigo, Kon and I switch partners. I snickered at Ichigo as he passed me grumbling. We knew how much Ikkaku loved to spar with Ichigo.

"It's always fun to watch guys without their shirts on."

I started to blush as I ducked a swing from Yumichika. I turned to counter his thrust. We pushed part and jumped at bit back. I was breathing heavily, as I glanced towards Yumichika. He charged me as I blocked him. I kicked his chest and sent him flying back. He quickly recovered.

"Maybe we could join them?"

"Let's switch again," hollered Ikkaku after a while. He headed over to Ashido. Ichigo and Yumichika paired up. Kon was left.

"You can join, I'm watching"

"Come on Kon!" I yelled.

I was very curious to see how good Kon is. Kon charged and I blocked. I was surprised that he switched hands with the sword. He took a couple more swings. I grinned as I unarmed him. The sword went flying and Kon managed to jump off some boulders to catch the sword.

"Whoa. That's impressive."

As Kon jumped down, we heard some cheering. I turned to see Kine walking towards us with a sword in hand. She had a huge smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This will be interesting."

"Sorry to cut this short Kon, but I want a turn." she said as she walked pass him towards me. I gave her a huge grin. Kon nodded and headed to the group. Soon it was just Kine and I.

"Anyone want to make a bet?"

"Are you sure? I won't go easy on you." I taunted, as she got closer to me. "When ever you're ready pyro."

"I'm sensing a lover's quarrel."

"Don't get too cocky red tattooed pineapple."

She charged at me and I blocked her. I pushed her away and swung at her. I managed to get a hit on her as she did me. I blocked her kick and sent her flying back. She recovered quickly with a back flip as I charged her. She managed to block and got a hit in. We kept going for a while longer and threw some smack talk around. Kine seemed to be enjoying sparring with me. She thrust at me and I blocked, I pushed with a little more force than last time as my kick made contact at the same time. Kine went flying back into a boulder and lost her sword. I threw my wooden sword at her. It pinned her shirt to the boulder and I shunpo over to her. When I reached her, I kissed her passionately. She pulled me in closer with her free hand.

"That was a very passionate lover's fight." Came a new voice from the direction of the group. "It looked like a dance."

We heard whistles and cheers as we broke apart blushing. I pulled the sword from the boulder and pulled Kine away. I looked over and saw captain Kuchiki. My jaw hit the floor. I wasn't expecting him to show up. Kine took my hand as we walked over to the group. I pulled her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Kisuke motioned for us to head upstairs.

* * *

><p>Tessai had drinks waiting for us at the table. We took a seat around the table. I noticed that Rukia was sitting in between Byakuya and Hisana. Tessai and Kisuke came out with food for everyone. We took turns filling Byakuya in on what had happened.<p>

"I was sent to tell everyone that the head captain wants everyone to come back tomorrow. Also, I was told that there was some I should meet." he gave a small quick smile.

After eating, everyone went to clean up and change. When I headed back out, I found Kine waiting for me. She was wearing a light green knee length qipao with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She had some silver charms dangling from silver chains in her ponytail. The charms practically matched her necklace.

"We are joining captain Kuchiki, Rukia, Ichigo and Hisana for some fun tonight." she smiled at me.

She took my hand and led me out to greet the others. We were greeted with smiles outside the store. Rukia was wearing a purple yukata and Hisana had on a pink ankle length cheongsam with silver sakura petals.

"Ashido, Yumichika, Yuzu and Ikkaku headed back to the soul society. The rest of us will head back tomorrow. Rukia and Hisana want the rest of us to go out and enjoy Karakura's firework festival." she said.

Ichigo and Rukia lead the group, Byakuya and Hisana followed behind, arms linked and talking, Kine and I followed everyone. I felt calm with Kine next to me.

"This is an odd sight, three captains escorting three beautiful women," observed Kine, "especially since the women are dressed up."

I laughed. It's been awhile since Byakuya had a beautiful woman next to him. The sun was setting and there was a slight breeze. Kine's charms jingled in the wind. We heard the chatter of people, as we got closer to the festivities.

"Oh look! A photographer! We should get our pictures taken!" cried Hisana.

We were trying hard not to laugh as we headed over. We had a group picture taken and a couples pictures taken as well. Kine beamed over the one of her and I. Kine and Rukia started to point at one of the photos. I peered over Kine's shoulder to see what they were grinning about. Byakuya was smiling and it was a big smile. Hisana's smile was just as big.

"It's a good thing we each get a copy of the group picture," whispered Rukia "I haven't seen Byakuya smile that much in a very long time."

We all grinned and we noticed that Byakuya and Hisana started to walk ahead of us. We started to head off after them, taking in the sights and smells. Kine and I stopped at a vendor for some chicken pot stickers on a stick. Rukia and Ichigo settled for some sesame chicken on a stick.

* * *

><p>We finally caught up to Hisana and Byakuya by the river. I could tell how giddy Hisana was around him. We chatted for a while before the fireworks started. I sat down in the grass and Kine leaned next to me. Kine nudge me and pointed towards Byakuya. We smiled as Hisana leaned against Byakuya as the fireworks went off. Kine bolted up, looking around. She moved so fast that she got the attention of the others.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Before she could respond, Vidia, Hisoka, Koya and Socha appeared. We all flinched and Hisana tried to hide behind Byakuya.

"Well, well. Isn't this sweet, all of the captains with their pretty girls." sneered Socha. "Here I was hoping to snag the red headed captain."

"I haven't seen those two before," pointed Vida towards Hisana and Byakuya. "She's pretty too."

"Which one to take…" contemplated Koya. She nodded and Vidia headed to Hisana.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku!" cried Hisana. Chains wrapped around Vidia. Byakuya looked at Hisana in shock. "What? You didn't think I learned something from Kisuke?"

"How dare you! I know that you're not a soul reaper!" screeched Koya. "Hisoka! Socha!"

They charged at Hisana and Byakuya. Socha clashed with Byakuya while Hisana tried to hit Hisoka. Vidia managed to get free of the chains.

"Hadō 4: Byrakurai!" Hisana yelled.

The lighting barely missed Hisoka and she was stabbed in the stomach and then kicked away from the group. Kine and I went to help Hisana but was blocked by Koya.

"Leave my husband alone!" yelled Hisana as she tried to get up, "Hadō 1: Sho!"

Socha was pushed away from Byakuya and Hisoka stabbed Hisana in the chest. Hisana crumpled to the ground. Socha recovered and charged at Byakuya again.

"Don't move captain or I'll cut her pretty head." threatened Koya as she held her sword to Kine's neck.

I looked over to Ichigo and saw that Vidia was holding Rukia the same way as Kine. Socha was still fighting Byakuya and Hisana wasn't moving. I felt helpless as I looked at Kine. She winked at me as she snuck as a gray shakudama out and dropped it. When it hit the ground, it released the smoke. Koya started to cough, dropping her sword from Kine. Kine turned and flicked her finger at Koya. Koya went flying and crashed into Socha.

"Bakudō 61: Rikujokoro." said Byakuya.

Six rods of light immobilized Koya and Socha. Kine threw a gray shakudama towards Rukia, it exploded and Rukia tossed Vidia over her shoulder and sent her flying into Hisoka.

"Let's get out of here." mumbled Vida.

She grabbed Koya as Hisoka grabbed Socha and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>We ran over to Hisana. Byakuya reached her first and started to heal her. Kine got out a yellow shakudama and activated it, the dome covered Hisana.<p>

"Was it just me, or did Hisana yell something about 'leaving her husband alone'? Do you think she is remembering parts of her past life?" asked Kine.

We all nodded in agreement. The dome disappeared and I could tell that something was wrong.

"Byakuya, look…" Rukia pointed to something behind him.

He turned around and his eyes got big. We saw what he saw and our jaws hit the floor. Hisana was walking up to him with tears in her eyes. I noticed the chain of fate has been broken.

"Byakuya, what happen? I tried to protect you. What will happen to me?" she whispered. He took her hand and pulled her close.

"I know that you tried. Don't worry; I'll take care of you. Rukia, please come with me and escort us back to the soul society. Ichigo, please take her body back to Kisuke and fill him in. Renji, Kine, I'll see you both tomorrow." he said as he opened the senkaimon.

Rukia took Hisana's hand and they followed Byakuya. Ichigo picked up Hisana's body and we followed him back to the shop.

"That was bitter sweet." Ichigo said as Kine took my hand, "I hope Hisana keeps her memories, she seemed happy. Also, we all heard her call Byakuya her husband."

* * *

><p>We walked back in silence. We reached the shop and saw Kisuke, Tessai and Kon waiting for us. They saw Ichigo carrying Hisana's body. Kisuke bowed his head and Kon looked like he was going to cry. Tessai took the body from Ichigo and headed to one of the bedrooms. We gathered around the table, waiting for Tessai to return, and filled them in with what happened.<p>

"Don't worry about the body. We'll take good care of it. I am wondering why those arrancars came and wanted one of the girls, let alone Hisana? Get some rest and head back tomorrow." spoke Kisuke.

"I'm gonna head back now to be with Rukia." Ichigo said as he got up.

We said our good byes as he left. Kine gave Kon a hug before she led me to our room. We changed and crawled into bed. Kine curled into me as I held her close.

"Renji, that was so sad. I'm hoping that every thing will turn out all right for Hisana. I know how happy her and Rukia were when they rediscovered each other. It's times like these that I'm glad that you're in my life," she whispered as she started to cry.

All I could do was hold her and kiss her forehead. Soon the crying stopped and I felt her tracing the tattoos on my chest. I smiled. Kine sat up and looked at me with a devilish grin on her face.

"Kine… what are you up to?" I asked curiously.

Her smile got bigger as she crawled on top of me, straddling me and traced my tattoos more. I shivered as her finger moved lightly across my skin. She looked amazing in her oversized shirt. I grabbed at the shirt and started to undo the buttons at the bottom as she leaned forward.

"I want you to have your way with me. Yes, I'm sure I want to. I don't want any one but you Renji." she whispered in my ear.

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She sat back up and looked into my eyes smiling. I sat up, pulled off her shirt.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked.

She pulled me close nodding and kissed me. I pushed her back onto the pillows. Soon all of the clothes were on the floor.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	7. Banned and a bet

Still own nothing but the ocs. Thanks to my readers who are still enjoying the story. :)

* * *

><p><em>Banned and a Bet<em>

Next morning – Kine

I woke up with the sun shining in. I heard soft snoring behind me and turned to see Renji sleeping. I curled into him, playing with his hair. His arms tightened around me. I smiled and reflected on what happened last night. Renji was so gentle to me. I didn't think he could be so considerate, since he gives the appearance of being tough. I started to trace his tattoos, loved his tattoos. He slowly opened his eyes and grinned.

"Good morning my pyro." came a sleepy voice as he rubbed my back. "We should get ready and head back today."

"But red pineapple, I was enjoying myself." I teased as I wrapped around him.

"Kine… we really should head back. Even though I would love to stay here in your arms and have my way with you again." he smirked as he sat up. I pouted at him and he laughed. We got ready and said our good byes to Kisuke, Tessai, and Kon. I opened the senkaimon and we walked through.

* * *

><p>Izuru and Rukia were waiting for us on the other side. Izuru smile and Rukia look worried. Rukia told us that Hisana is recovering in the fourth squad and Izuru had reports for Renji and there was a captain's meeting in a short time. Renji rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"I'll see you later." he said as he kissed my forehead and walked off with Izuru. I joined Rukia and we headed over to see Hisana.

"You know Rukia, I think I'm gonna marry that red pineapple someday." I grinned. She laughed.

"You'll have to keep him in line then. I'm glad that you're both happy." she said. We entered Hisana's room and saw that she was awake. She smiled when she saw us.

"I'm glad that you're here. Captain Unohana said that I have regained the majority of my memories of my past life. I may have lost my life in the world of the living, but since having strong spiritual pressure while there, I have gained a little more passing over. Otherwise, I'm perfectly healthy. Byakuya is talking with the elders and hopefully we can either be remarried or renew our vows. He's also going to train me more. I'm not sure if I am going to go the academy yet. I'm just thankful to have another chance to be with Byakuya and Rukia." she explained. I could see Rukia smiling.

"You know Hisana, you have other people who can train you. You can join Yuzu and me when we train with Nanao. I'm sure Rukia won't mind training with you. Of course I wouldn't mind watching you and Byakuya spar." I smirked.

They both laughed. We heard a knock on the door. Captain Unohana and Byakuya came in. Byakuya had his straight face but his eyes were smiling.

"Hisana, you may leave. Please get some rest and try to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. I'm trusting that captain Kuchiki will make sure that you follow my instructions. If you feel worse, please come back." informed captain Unohana.

She left and Byakuya offered his hand to Hisana to help her up. As soon as she was standing up, he pulled out a necklace and put it on her. She turned and looked at him confused.

"I have talked to the elders and they are surprised that you have returned. They are glad to know that you have regained most of your memories and you still want to be my wife. They thought it would be best to have us renew our vows. I thought you would like to have your necklace back." he explained.

Hisana pulled out the necklace to look it over. It was silver with the Kuchiki crest and a sakura blossom. She looked up at him smiling.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Byakuya linked arms with her and they left. Rukia and I followed them out. I said my good byes to them as I headed back to the barracks.

* * *

><p>I walked into the office and found Alina there. I started to help her with the paper work and filled her in the events of the past couples of days.<p>

"I had a feeling that our captain was nuts about you." Alina teased as I blushed. "Should I start taking bets on how long it would be before he asks you to marry him?"

"Do I want to know what you two are up to?" asked Izuru as he walked in. Alaina started to laugh and I blushed. "Oh, Alina, I think it would be about two months."

My jaw hit the floor; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They laughed harder. Renji came in shortly after Izuru appeared, grumbling about the meeting. We all looked at him curiously. He finally realized that he wasn't alone and smiled.

"All right you three, the head captain had a meeting and they're going to send a small research group out to try to find out what happen the past couple of days and why the arrancars are reappearing. We are to be on stand by, just incase something happens." Renji explained. I'm hoping that nothing happens. The rest of the day was very quiet.

* * *

><p>Weeks later<p>

Everything seemed to be returning back to normal. The arrancars didn't appear since Hisana died. The patrols in Karakura continued and the groups were rotated out. Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya and Tōshirō took turns with the groups.

Byakuya and Hisana renewed their vows in a private ceremony at the manor.

One afternoon, I was meeting Alina, Rukia, Hisana, Nanao, Orihime, Karin, Yuzu and Yoruichi for lunch. Alina, Orihime, Nanao and Yuzu were helping me set the tables in dinning room at my squad's rec building. Rukia and Hisana came in with food, followed by Karin and Yoruichi with drinks.

"All right everyone, calm down." laughed Yoruichi. "I heard that someone has some news for us."

We sat down; I was trying to figure out what Yoruichi was talking about. Hisana started to pass the food around.

"Not many know this," started Orihime, " Shūhei and I are expecting our first child."

We all cheered and started to chat again.

"So, Hisana, when are you and Byakuya going to have more kids?" teased Yoruichi.

Hisana blushed, "I'm not sure when we will have more. We did adopt a little boy recently."

We laughed.

"So, Kine, when are you and Renji getting married?" teased Yoruichi. I stared to cough as everyone laughed harder.

"I think we should take bets on when Renji will ask. Izuru is all ready guessing about two months." snickered Alina as I blushed. "I'm thinking three months."

"I give him three weeks."

"Nah, two."

"He'll ask by the end of the year."

"Nope, four months."

"I agree with Izuru, two months."

"I agree with Alina, three months."

"Maybe he'll ask you tomorrow?"

We all looked at Orihime. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Are you sure that the baby isn't affecting you already?" asked Yuzu. The rest of us snickered and Orihime smiled.

"Either way, he'll have to get permission from Kūkaku."

I shuddered. I had no idea what Kūkaku would say if Renji did ask her.

"You know, if Renji and Kine got married, just think of all of the little red pineapples they would have." laughed Rukia. Everyone laughed harder as I blushed more.

"I hate to ruin the fun going on here," came a male voice, "but some of you have been summon to a meeting within the hour."

Shunsui stepped away from the doorway. "I'm sorry ladies, but the head captain is wanting to speak to Karin, Rukia, Nanao and Kine."

We groaned, but I was baffled on why I was summoned.

"Oh, Kine, I say about three months." he grinned as he left. Everyone else rolled in laughter.

* * *

><p>Soon Karin, Rukia, Nanao and I headed over to squad one. As we entered, I noticed Soifon, Byakuya and captain Unohana.<p>

"Good afternoon, I have some good and bad news for you." started head captain. "Our patrols have found some vital information and our informant confirmed some of this. Plus, you were chosen for your skills for a special task. For a while, if you are not to be sent out a mission. All four of you are being targeted."

My jaw hit the floor, I glanced at the others and they were in shock.

"Why are we being targeted?" asked Nanao.

"You are being targeted because your significant other is a captain. Orihime Hisagi and Lady Kuchiki are also targeted. Orihime will not be going on any missions because she is expecting. Lady Kuchiki is not in any squads, but does belong to a noble house. The captains have been notified of this."

"So, what is the good news?" grumbled Karin.

"You have been requested to train Lady Kuchiki due to your different skills. Yoruichi and Soifon will be teaching her in stealth. Karin will train her for information gathering and battle tactics. Nanao will train her in Kidō. Rukia and Kine will train her in combat. Captain Unohana will train her in healing. Lady Kuchiki has been tested on how much she has learned and her spiritual pressure. It is in her best interest not to attend the academy, but she will be tutored in some areas and tested to see how much she has learned. Dismissed."

As we left and headed back to our get together, Soifon and Byakuya joined us. We reached the rec room and found that the guys were there waiting for us. Shunsui, Shūhei, Renji, Ichigo and Tōshirō were talking with the others. I sat down next to Renji and leaned against him. I could tell he was smiling without me looking. I heard some giggling and saw two kids running around and a third sitting by Ichigo. I glanced at Renji and he smiled bigger. They looked like they were five years old.

"I see you noticed the kids. The boy with orange hair chasing the girl is Takuya. He belongs to Ichigo and Rukia and is about five. The girl by Ichigo is Yuna and she looks just like Rukia and is about three. The girl being chased by Takuya is Miyako. She's Shunsui and Nanao's little girl and she looks like Shunsui, except for when she gets mad. She glares like Nanao and is three. Incase you didn't notice, Tōshirō is holding a little one. He's about two, I think. He looks like his dad, but has Karin's eyes. His name is Setsuna. The boy with black hair sitting by Hisana is her and Byakuya's adoptive son, Isamu. He's about six."

"I wonder what Orihime and Shūhei are going to name theirs."

"We'll have to wait and find out." he teased.

I felt a tug at my sleeve and I looked down to see Yuna. I picked her up and she sat on my lap. Rukia came over to sit next to me. Ichigo and Shunsui came around handing plates of food. I told Renji about what happened at the meeting and he shook his head. I couldn't help wondering about being targeted and for how long. Soon it was late and everyone headed home. I decided to stay with Renji for the night. I couldn't shake the uneasiness I was getting.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	8. Emotional Rollercoaster

Still own nothing but the ocs. Thanks you to those who sill read. I've hit a bit of a writer's block on this story, but I intend to continue it till it's finished. Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Thanks for the encouragement and support.

* * *

><p><em>Emotional Rollercoaster<em>

Months later – Renji

I could tell Kine was getting restless. I kept sending Alina on any missions that came up to the world of the living. Kine didn't say much, but she was getting antsy. I was over at the ninth talking to Ichigo when Izuru came in and he looked irritated.

"Renji, could you please talk to her? Otherwise, nothing is going to get better."

I sighed. I shunpo over to my office and I heard her yelling at the paper work. I was trying hard not to laugh. Today might be as good as any. She stood up and when she did I picked her up, threw her over my shoulder and headed back to the ninth.

"Renji! Put me down!" she screamed.

"No. Not yet, besides you need to calm down. You're driving everyone crazy. I can't help it right now about you being restricted on not going on missions. That wasn't my decision."

We reached the training grounds at the ninth. Ichigo had things ready for us. I noticed that our usual group was sitting on top of the building. I set Kine down; I could tell she was furious. I took off my haori along with the top half of my uniform and tossed it on a near by boulder. I noticed the she was looking at me suspiciously.

"I see that I have your attention now," I grinned. "I'm hoping that a sparring session will ease some of the tension."

I barely finished when she charged at me. We started to clash. I have never seen her look so furious before.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I can't help thinking that I can't be trusted on a mission!"

"It's not that you're not trustworthy, it's that you are valuable!"

"I don't like being confined to the office, running errands and training others!"

"I don't know how else to keep you busy! You're my responsibility!"

"I can take care of myself!"

Kine threw some kidō spells at me and I dodged and deflected them.

"I know you can! I have no doubts."

"I feel like I'm being over protected! I'm not weak!"

I stopped and looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Kine…"

"I don't know why I'm being targeted. I want things to go back to the way before. I …"

I sheathed my sword as she dropped hers. I pulled her into my arms.

"Kine, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I don't want to loose you either, Renji," she said in between sobs.

"Kine," I took her hands in mine, kissed them and kneeled down, "Tokine, marry me."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"More that you'll ever know. I have never been more sure about anything in my life."

"But why?"

"Because I am happy when you are with me. I think, no, I know that I make you happy too."

"Oh, Renji…"

I stood up and pulled her close. I wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"So… Kine?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." she whispered. I leaned in and kissed her. We heard applause, as we broke apart. She gave me a weak smile and I hugged her again.

* * *

><p>Months later<p>

We had an engagement party with our friends at our squad's rec room. I couldn't help laughing as the children ran out into the garden area. Kūkaku and Ganju came too.

"You know Renji," Kūkaku said as she hugged me. "You're more than welcome to have the wedding at the Shiba manor."

"I'll have to check with Kine, but that sounds like a great idea." I grinned.

"We'll have fireworks and everything." she said as I laughed. I saw that Kine was talking to the other women and I shook my head. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Orihime. She gave me an awkward hug.

"So, how much longer before we get to meet this little one?" I asked refereeing to her growing belly.

"I have about another three months." she blushed.

"I hope that Shūhei is ready." I teased. I turned slightly and got bumped by a small child. I looked down and saw it was Yuna.

"Renji," she said as I picked her up. "Can I sit by you when we eat?"

"I guess so," I said as I hugged her tight and tickled her.

She shrieked in laughter. Yuna gave Orihime a hug before we left her. We walked over to one of the tables, where we found Rukia. I got some food and sat back at the table. Yuna was having fun chatting away. I couldn't help glancing at Kine as she was going around talking to people. After a while people started to leave, Kine and I started to clean up. It had been an eventful day.

* * *

><p>Week later<p>

It was my turn to take a group to watch over Karakura town. I had Ashido, Alina, and Yuzu. I was told that things had settled down since the one major incident with the arrancars. When we arrived at Urahara's shop, I got this odd sensation.

"Did anyone else get that feeling?" asked Alina. We all agreed as we headed in the direction. When we reached the area we thought, there was a lot of fog. I couldn't see the others.

"Well, well. If it isn't the pretty girl's captain." came a voice from the fog. I couldn't make out through the fog, but I had a good guess.

"What are you doing here Socha?" I asked.

"I was hoping to go against the pretty princess, but I think you should deliver a message to her. Tell her that I want her dead. Of course, you could take her place." mocked Socha. I felt my shoulder being cut. I tried to counter but I couldn't see. Next thing I knew I was falling towards the ground in pain.

"Renji!" yelled Alina.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

I opened my eyes and I felt pain everywhere. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"Don't even try, you're in no condition and we're going to transport you back as soon as you're stable." Ashido said. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Squad Three – Kine<p>

"Kine! Kine!" yelled Alina as she ran through the squad doors. I popped my head out through the door of the office. I could tell she got the attention of the entire squad. She looked terrible, as if she just got done with a battle.

"What's wrong Alina? Where is everyone else?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"Renji. Injured. Badly. Fourth squad." she managed to say in between pants of air. I felt numb. It takes quite a bit to injure Renji. I gave Alina a hug.

"Everything will be okay." I said as I left her. I shunpo to the fourth and I found Ashido and Yuzu. Ashido pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Kine, but you can't go in yet. Socha ambushed Renji. For some reason, she wants you dead." he whispered in my ear. He pulled away from me and I felt the tears falling as I looked from him to Yuzu.

"I'm going to see the head captain. Yuzu, go and get some rest and let Ichigo and Rukia know what happened." he said before he left. Yuzu gave me a hug and headed out too. I slumped down on the bench and waited for word about Renji.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

"Kine wake up." I heard as I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Isane looking at me. "You can go and see Renji, just be gentle."

I got up and followed her to his room. At first glance, he looked horrible all bandaged up.

"He was stabbed multiple time and lost a lot of blood. Luckily, no major organs were hit. He'll be sore for a while. He'll need to take it easy." she informed me. She turned and left. I sat down next to his bed and held his hand. I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ichigo and Rukia. I got up and hugged them both.

"Don't worry Kine, Renji will make it." Ichigo said as he hugged me tight. I tried hard to fight more tears. "It takes more than this to bring him down."

"We're here if you need us. Oh, we also sent word to Kūkaku." Rukia said. I smiled at the thought.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Weeks later<p>

Renji has been cleared to return to the squad, but not to over due himself. Ichigo and Byakuya have been kind enough to help out with the paperwork while Renji recovered. I spent a day visiting Kūkaku. We were trying to plan the wedding.

"I still think we should have fireworks." Kūkaku grinned as I laughed.

"We can have fireworks." I agreed. "I was hoping to have the ceremony around sunset. I think it would be beautiful."

"That would be perfect and since it will be fall, the leaves would be a nice colorful shade." she thought, "I'll have the guys make dinner too."

"I think that a nice relaxing dinner would be good, nothing too crazy." I reminded.

"What dress are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Not sure yet." I frowned.

"I think you should have a nice pale yellow yukata, silver obi and wear your hair charms too." came a familiar voice. We turned to see Rukia. "I heard that you were here and I wanted to help too."

"Good to see you again." Kūkaku grinned. We filled her in on what we had so far.

"It sounds wonderful." Rukia sighed. "I think it would be nice to have it some where quite."

"Yeah, some where that we can make noise." I snickered.

"Flowers?" Rukia asked and I shrugged. "How about daffodils?"

"Why not? They kinda look like Renji's hair style." Kūkaku said. We laughed harder.

"Definitely then." Rukia and I said.

"Well, they do come in white and yellow. They do symbolize chivalry and new beginnings." Kūkaku recalled.

Soon it was getting dark. Rukia and I left Kūkaku and headed back. We walked all the way back to the third. We went to check on Renji and found Ichigo making dinner.

"Something smells good." Rukia said as she went to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

"Hey! Don't distract the cook!" scolded Renji with a smirk. Rukia turned and stuck her tongue out.

"You look a lot better." I said eyeing him suspiciously, "But I think you were up to something to do that."

"Yoruichi took Renji to the healing springs at her training grounds." Ichigo grinned. I shook my head.

"I should of known she would of done something like that." I sighed. Ichigo came over and handed plates of food. Chicken lomein is one of my favorites. A hell butterfly came in. We watched as it landed on Ichigo's finger. We saw him smile as he waited for the message to finish.

"Well?" Renji asked impatiently.

"I just got word from Shūhei. Orihime had their baby today. It's a girl and they named her Oka." he grinned. We chatted about the news and more.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	9. Taken

Still own nothing but the ocs. I'm slowly coming out of the writer's block for this story. Thanks to everyone for be patient with me.

* * *

><p><em>Taken<em>

Three months later - Kine

The leaves were falling and the air crisp. Kūkaku was having the guys set up for the wedding. It was going to be a small group at the ceremony. Alina was styling my hair. I had my hair up in a bun with ringlets framing my face. Alina put my dangling silver charms in my hair.

"Don't you look beautiful." Rukia said as she came in with my flowers. "Ichigo is trying to keep Renji calm."

I was trying not to laugh. Rukia and Alina helped me with my dress. It was pale yellow yukata with gemstones on it looking like firework explosions. I had a silver obi to go with it. Rukia tied the obi and checked to make sure it was straight.

"Come on Kine, time to go." Alina said.

We headed out of the room and up the stairs. We got outside and saw the sun setting and blankets set out for our guests. Takuya and Yuna were sitting with Ichigo. Karin, Tōshirō and Setsuna were on another. Yuzu and Isshin shared one with Ganju. Rukia and Alina kissed my cheeks and joined everyone on the blankets. I took a deep breath and walked towards Renji. I could see him smiling and I couldn't help smiling back.

I don't remembering hearing the officiant as I was focused on Renji. He would squeeze my hands to get me to listen or respond to the officiant. As Renji kissed me, Kūkaku set off some fireworks.

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed the wedding were hectic. Squad members were trying to get use to one Shiba and two Abarais. Most members settled on calling me Lady Abarai. Some thought it would be funny to call me Shibarai. Alina had helped me move my stuff into the quarters that I was sharing with Renji. I didn't have much to begin with so it worked out. Renji helped me decorate one of the extra bedrooms to look like my last one.<p>

* * *

><p>We got word from the head captain that the mission ban was lifted for me and the other girls. I was itching to get back to being able to go on missions again.<p>

"Come on Kine! You, me, Ashido and Yuzu on patrol to Karakura." Renji yelled.

I got so excited that I almost ran out squealing. I'm sure that Izuru and Alina were laughing. After we packed we headed through the senkaimon.

* * *

><p>It felt good to be back in the world of the living. We reached Urahara's shop. Tessai and Kon were waiting for us.<p>

"Good to see everyone again." he greeted us. I gave Kon a hug.

"It's good to be back." I said as I pulled away.

We dropped off our stuff and headed out. It didn't seem like much had changed while I was gone. Renji had us use an earpiece to keep in contact with each other. We split into different directions of the town. Yuzu and I took out some small hollows. It looked like nothing had changed.

I kept getting this feeling that something or someone was watching us. I tried to pinpoint it but it didn't work. Yuzu and I decided to head back to the shop. We felt a short burst of spiritual pressure. Before I could react things went dark.

"I'll be borrowing this pretty soul reaper. Tell the captain that if he wants her back, he'll have to meet our demands." Tesla said. "We'll be in contact."

He vanished with Kine in his arms, leaving Yuzu shocked.

* * *

><p>Moments later - Renji<p>

"Renji! Renji!" I heard over the earpiece.

I realized it was louder than usual. I turned to see Yuzu coming towards Ashido and I.

"Calm down Yuzu. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kine." she panted out. "She's been taken by an Arrancar."

"What?"

"We were eliminating hollows when we felt a burst of spiritual pressure. I turned in time to see Kine being taken by an Arrancar. He said something about you meeting their demands and they'll be in contact with us." she rushed.

I paled as she repeated what happened. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"All right. First, let's head back to Urahara's shop. We should let Tessai and Kon know before we head back to the soul society. I'll send off a message ahead to alert the head captain. We have to be careful or this will get messy fast." I said.

I sent off the hell butterfly as we headed back. My mind was racing with possibilities on why Kine was taken.

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo – Las Noches - Kine<p>

"She's a pretty one."

"Are you sure this will work."

"It's what Lord and Lady Cowan wanted."

"I don't know if she's worth the value of the town."

"Soul Reapers would rather sacrifice than save a comrade."

"But she's a valuable one."

"How valuable?"

"I believe noble if not captain worthy."

I opened my eyes and looked around as everything came into focus. 'Oh no.' I knew where I was. I remember the stories that Orihime had told me when she held captive here. I think I was in her old cell. Everything was exactly how she described it. I slowly sat up on the couch.

"Ah the princess is awake."

I looked over and saw Kirio. He pushed his green hair out of his eyes. He reached out to me.

"Don't think of it. She's under my care."

I turned to see another arrancar with blue hair.

"Grimmjow." I growled.

"Ah, you have heard of me. What's your name princess?"

I racked my mind and tried to think of an alias that my friends would recognize.

"Shibarai."

"Interesting name. I'm surprised you know mine." he grinned.

"Of course, I've heard of the all mighty Grimmjow."

"Mighty? I'm flattered that you would put that as a title."

I felt the back of my head. My neck hurt. I check everything else on me. I still had my small bag of shakudama hidden and my spare sunglasses. I found out that my earpiece had fallen out and got stuck on the bag. I realized I was missing something.

"Looking for this?"

Kirio held up my zanpakutō. I thought struck me as he twirled it around.

"I would prefer if Grimmjow would hold it."

Kirio gave a long sigh as he handed it over to Grimmjow.

"I'll keep it safe as long as you behave." he said. "Go and wash your face. You have a meeting with Lord and Lady Cowan."

I slowly got up and headed to the bathroom. I tried to heal some of my bumps and bruises after washing my face. I took the earpiece out and looked it over. I was glad to see that it was one of Kisuke's inventions. I opened the back and flipped a couple of switches. My only hope was that someone back in the seireitei would notice the change and would hear what was going on. I exited the bathroom and slowly approached Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Squad One meeting room – Renji<p>

I was pinching the bridge of my nose. I couldn't believe how fast Kine was taken from me. I vaguely heard what everyone was saying. The room fell into silence and that is when I heard it.

"_Follow me Shibarai."_

I pulled out my earpiece and looked at it.

"_Where are we going Grimmjow?"_

I held it closer and realized I could hear Kine.

"Kisuke! Can you turn this up?"

I threw the earpiece at him. He held it to his ear, as his eyes grew big. He pulled it away and started to fiddle with it. Soon it was loud enough that everyone could hear.

"_So tell me Shibarai what squad to you belong to?"_

"_Three."_

Everyone glanced at me.

"_Ah. Is that the one with Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

"_Maybe."_

The looks shifted to him.

"_He's got orange hair you know."_

"_Orange, red. What's the difference? I hardly see him anyway. Why do you care?"_

"_You're harsh Shibarai. I was told that someone as strong as you, was in his squad."_

"_Eh."_

"_So, if you know him. Do you know a girl named Orihime?"_

"_I've heard of her."_

_Knock knock_

We heard the door creaking and footsteps.

"_Ah, Kirio, Grimmjow. I'm glad that you brought our guest here safely."_

"_Lady Nalah."_

"_Please have a seat."_

"_Yes, Lord Logan."_

The silence was annoying. I wished I could see what was going on.

"_Damn it Grimmjow! You can loosen your grip."_

"_Touchy princess."_

"_I don't like being touched by strange men."_

Ichigo and I were trying to stifle our laughs.

"_Tell us your name soul reaper."_

"_Shibarai."_

"_Interesting name. We don't have any reports on you."_

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_We wanted someone who was close to some captains. Maybe you'll be some value to them. Which ones do you know?"_

_-Sigh-_

"_I know pineapple, strawberry, bee, sake, ice, fighter, inventor, and healer."_

"_You do not know their real names?"_

"_I can't remember. I was hit very hard on the head."_

What does she mean?" Captain Unohana asked.

"She's referring to the captains of squads three, nine, two, eight, ten, eleven, twelve and four." Ukitake said.

"She's talking code, hoping that we can hear her." Kisuke said.

"_Tesla, I though we told you to be gentle."_

"_I was."_

"_When will I be able to have my zanpakutō back?"_

"_In due time. First we need to make a deal with the captains."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Karakura town."_

"_What's so special with that town?"_

"_It still has a high concentration of spirits with immense power. Our hollows love to go to their feeding grounds. It would be a good way for us to increase our numbers."_

"_That town is still being guarded."_

"_We know. We're hoping that the soul reapers would let us take the spirits and we'll leave the humans alone."_

"_That would be a bit difficult since hollows are attracted to some humans."_

"_We're aware. Besides, it's coming to time when the __jūreichi is moving."_

"_Where is it moving to?"_

"_Not far."_

"If it's Kagamino, that's Eikichirō Saidō's area, right?"

"I believe he's still stationed there."

"_I think that's enough talk for now. Grimmjow please escort her back to her room."_

"_Come on Shibarai."_

"_Whatever."_

The transmission went silent. We looked at each other with curious looks.

"What do we do now?" Captain Unohana asked.

"For the time being, we wait and watch. Dismissed." The head captain said.

Some of the captains patted my shoulder as they passed by me. I felt a bit better when I fell into step next to Ichigo.

"Renji," he started.

I glanced at him and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"We will get her back." he finished.

"I know we will. I'm just not sure how yet." I sighed.

"Leave that to me."

We turned to see Kisuke behind us.

"I have some ideas." he grinned. "But it will take some time."

"What ever it takes." I said.

I slowly walked back to my squad and found Alina waiting for me. She gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." she whispered.

"I hope so. I just found her and now I lost her." I said, trying to fight the grief growing in me.

Alina let go of me and I saw that she felt the same way.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
